iPlan My Revenge
by Seddiewarrior811
Summary: Missy's back and this time shes worse then ever. What happens with Sam and Freddie. Should they have broke up?


Freddie Benson walked into the Groovy Smoothie. He then noticed a redheaded girl at a table with a blond haired friend. The redhead looked somewhat familiar. Like Missy Robinson... but that couldn't be her. So Freddie decided to walk to their table and flirt with the redhead. ''What up girly-girls.'' Freddie said. ''Just get away.'' Said the redhead. ''Yuck, I think I got nerd spit on my chin!'' Said the blond one. ''Oh come on, at least, tell me what your names are and what you like.'' Freddie said. The redhead replied ''art, Disney World, the beach, cruises.''**_And revenge on Sam_**_** Puckett**._ She thought. The blond one said anything that doesn't have to do with SP_**(Sam**_**_ Puckett_).** ''Well anyway,'' the redhead said, ''would you go on a date with me'' she said, fluttering her eyes. "Uh, sure, well YEAH!'' Freddie replied. Then he ran out of the GS in joy... ''Okay'' the redhead said. ''The plan is to get him on the date to get SAM off his mind, then what I did when Carly was still my Best Friend, I'll do worse...''

**At the Shay's Apartment - **YES! Freddie yelled while entering the room. ''What Freddie.'' Sam asked. ''I got a date tonight with a redhead.'' Sam felt her heart fall then break into a million pieces. ''A date?'' She asked trying to hold back the sadness. ''Yup!'' he said sounding like he was greedy and had just won a race around the world. **I cannot believe Freddie want's to have a date with a red head. I was for sure he probably wouldn't date anyone else now that we broke up. But I guess girls find Freddie attractive now.** ''I'm gonna go up to Carly's room'' Sam said. She quickly ran up the stairs to Carly's room. Strangely, Carly wasn't there. Sam locked the door and silently started crying. She just couldn't think about Freddie dating another girl. **This time I bet he won't break up, he'll get married to her, have kids and grandchildren, and get buried right beside each other when they die.** Sam pulled out her pear phone and texted Spencer **Wheres Carly? **She typed. **Oh, she drove to the golden state. She is staying there for the next week.** Spencer replied. ''Oh crab.'' Sam said still a little teary. She then looked at the pics her and Freddie took when they were dating.

**In the Shay Dining Room-''**I am so glad were on this date. It's actually pretty fun.'' Freddie said. ''Hey, by the way you never told me what your name was.'' They both said. ''Mines Freddie''Freddie said. ''Mines Selena.'' MISSY lied. They did not know Sam was eavesdropping on them. They soon ended up kissing. Sam silently gasped. She quickly ran out of the room up to Carly's room and started crying. She then heard two pairs of feet heading for the door. Sam quickly hid behind Carly's hamper. Missy and Freddie walked in. ''Um Freddie can I be in here alone for a second?'' ''Selena'' asked. ''Sure. I'll be out here when your'e done Baby.'' Sam started to gasp then stop. How could Freddie start calling her baby? They've only been on the date for 10 minutes. She called her friend. **Hey Tiffany it's me. MISSY! The date's actually perfect because now Freddie's surely over Sam. CALL ENDED...** Then when the date ended, Sam sprinted down the stairs before Freddie left (luckily she caught it on video) She showed Freddie the video. ''SAM why did you camera that?'' Freddie yelled. ''I didn't. Carly had a camera (security) in her room and I showed you the footage.'' She lied. ''So Missy is back, OH MY GOSH I KISSED MISSY LIPS!'' Freddie said. ''Hopefully when Carly's back she'll be gone.'' Sam said ''Hey where is Carly?'' Freddie asked. ''California. She's staying there for the next week.'' Sam replied.

**A WEEK LATER- **''Hello?'' A girl asks outside the Shay's apartment door. ''I'LL GET IT SPENCER!'' Carly yelled. ''Hello there um'' Carly asked ''Selena'' Missy said. ''May I come in?'' Missy asked. ''Sure!'' Carly said. When Missy entered she shot a glare at Sam. ''Sam, you and Selena go up to my room I'll be up in a half hour or so with a cart full of appetizers. ''Sure, come on Selena.'' When they entered her room Missy said '' Well, Well, Well, look who it is little Samantha Puckett.'' ''Missy...'' Sam said ''Guess what little Sammy, I'm gonna torture you more than EVER!'' ''Missy, I didn't know what I did wrong.'' Sam said. ''You told Carly on me then we broke apart.'' Missy said ''Carly didn't even believe me at first. And plus you were the one that got you and Carly broken apart anyway.'' Sam said. ''Well either way, you still need to be punished.'' Missy said. Then Carly came up with the food. Now, you two choose what ever food you want.

**THE NEXT DAY-**Carly, Sam, and Selena went shopping at Glitter Gloss (along with Freddie). When Carly went to pay for the items, Selena ''accidentally'' pushed Sam down the escalator. Freddie immediately ran down to help Sam up. She needed help bad. Missy managed to get a secret smile out. When Sam and Freddie got back up, Sam collapsed on the floor. When they got home Carly helped Sam to the couch. Freddie had went home. Carly drove to the store to get medical supplies. ''I told you I would mess with you worse.'' The next morning Missy sneaked out of bed and took syrup, put it on pancakes, then dumped it on Sam's head then she woke up. ''Ugh'' was all she could get out. ''Ha'' Missy said. Sam then ran up the stairs to take a shower. After she got out of the shower her hair was thankfully not sticky. ''Where's my phone?'' Sam asked. ''Oh you know, I threw it out the window.'' Missy said ''What! How could you?'' Sam Said. ''Hey guys! nice morning!'' Carly said. Who wants some waffles?'' ''Us.'' Sam replied. ''Hello girls.'' Sam already knew it was Freddie. Hey. Sam was the only one who replied. When Carly left Missy said to Freddie, ''Freddie Benson, the geek who gave the cruise to me so I wouldn't get rid of Sam.'' Freddie said ''Look just because your torturing Sam doesn't mean she can't beat you up.'' Missy replied ''Oh really, because now I did two things in a row.'' Spencer came out and said ''What up with you people this morning! Whoa are those waffles?'' ''Yep me and Selena are going to go up to Carly's room. (In the hall) ''Guess what Sam. I am gonna do this!'' ( twists Sams wrist) ''Ow!'' (goes into room) Carly! I need to tell you something! Well actually show. ''What'' (shows video of call) ''M-M-Missy?

**IN THE** STUDIO- ''Well it looks like Missy's back.'' Carly said. ''You think you three wimps can take on me?'' (Start battling) ''Hey, Sam guess what.'' Missy said (kicks Sam in the knees) ''OOOWWWWW.'' Sam screamed. Freddie came to her side then Sam grabbed Missy's foot then Missy fell to the ground. It was over. ''Sam are you alright.'' Freddie asked. ''Yeah I'm fine. I'm able to stand.'' ''Now, I realize we probably never should have broken up.'' Freddie said ''Maybe so'' Sam agreed. Then suddenly they ended up kissing. They said they would now never break up. Now who knows what'll happen to Missy!

**THE END**


End file.
